Untimely Visitors
by Citizenofwhoville123
Summary: Young Amy Pond spends 12 years waiting for the Doctor, yet did she? Someone from the Doctor's past and another from Amy's future visit her at two different points in her childhood.


A/N Hello! I know, I know... Posting another chapter of one of my ongoing stories...right. I will! Promise! However...

I just watched The End of Time for the first time and then the eleventh hour, and I was in the mood for little Amelia, ten, and, as always, River! So I just wrote this for the fun of it! Hope you enjoy! I'm not sure if I got ten right, so I'd love some feedback!

To clear it up, this takes place before the doctor reboots the universe, so she lives only with her aunt, not her parents yet, but she does know Mels. I'm still not quite sure if it works with the timelines, so it might be a bit AU. Sorry!

Untimely Visitors - Part 1

7 year old Amelia Pond sat at her desk in class, swinging her legs gently and flicking through the history book in a bored fashion. She shot a mischievous look at her best friend Rory, who grinned back. Someone kicked the back of her chair and she spun around, already knowing that it was her other friend Mels. Mels pointed at the clock. Amelia glanced up at where the boy was pointing.

The clock read 1:12, twelve full minutes past the time class should have started. Amelia foggily remembered there being an announcement about a substitute history teacher. Amelia giggled. Whoever was taking over for Ms. Biggles was late for their own class. That was something that the students were supposed to do, not the teacher!

Amelia waited for five whole more minutes before the door opened. A tall, skinny man with spiky hair and a long brown coat stepped into the classroom.

"Hello!" he said cheerfully. "How are you all! Splendid day, isn't it!"

The entire class was silent, which was a new state for many of the constantly hyper children it encompassed. For a few seconds, everyone just froze, staring at the man in stunned amazement, until Amelia spoke.

"You're late."

The man, far from seeming upset or annoyed by this blunt statement, simply glanced at his watch and shrugged.

"So I am. What's your name?"

"Amelia Pond." she replied. By now, the entire class was looking at her, but she wasn't bothered by the attention. Amelia was used to getting in trouble. In fact, the only person she knew who was more prone to act up was her friend Mels.

"Lovely name, Amelia. Very fairytale! Do you like fairytales, cause I like fairytales. Fairytales are so..." he trailed off. "Right then! Nice to meet you Pond, and the rest of you as well! Now, down to business!"

The strange teacher waltzed over to the desk and opened the history textbook. He flipped through it quickly before tossing it to the ground, looking absolutely disgusted.

"Is this what you're studying?" he asked, his voice dripping with contempt.

"Yes." said Rory, looking up from his book and speaking in an uncharacteristic display of courage. "We've just reached the bit about the Revolutionary War with America."

(A/N Sorry, folks. I'm not British. I have absolutely no idea what you study in history, and this was the only event I really know about. I'll do my research next time!)

The man looked at him.

"This? You're studying this!"

Now looking much more like his usual timid self, Rory sank down in his seat and nodded.

"It's absolutely rubbish! Horribly written and ridiculously over simplistic. And they don't mention me at all!"

He sat down in the chair behind the desk and put his feet up on his desk.

"Look kids, the long and short of it is that America won, and everything got sorted out in the end. Now, want to watch a video?"

"What's it about?" asked Mels, narrowing her eyes.

The man's eyes gleamed and he grinned at her.

"Space." he said simply, pointing a silver thing at the projector that hung behind him.

An hour later, standing in the hallway outside the classroom, Mels tugged on Amelia's sleeve.

"Who was that? Cause I'm telling you, that was the most interesting class I've seen in ages! I hope he's here again tomorrow!"

Amelia did too, but deep down she somehow knew he wouldn't. And as he disappeared around the corner, Amelia heard a distant strange noise and swore that she saw a flash of blue coming from where the substitute had disappeared.

Part 2

"Amelia Pond, go get your lunch box from upstairs. Hurry!"

Sharon Pond's 12 year old neice sighed and stood up, setting her dessert of custard in the table.

"I told you, it's Amy now." she said, standing up.

Amy ran up the stairs, anxious to get back to her custard. She pushed open her door, and stepped back, blinking.

There was a woman in her room. A woman in HER room. A WOMAN in her room. A woman in her ROOM. A woman that she didn't even know, leaning against the bedpost with a grin.

"Who are you?" she asked, backing away, poised to run.

The woman seemed to notice her for the first time and flashed her a wide, if slightly guilty, smile.

"Ah, hello Amy! This is complicated, now isn't it?"

Amy studied the woman intently. She was generally pretty with lots of curly blond hair and a presence that could and probably did make heads turn and people stare. However, what Amy cared most about was the fact that she was a stranger in her room who was throwing out vague hints, and Amy was going to get answers.

She grabbed a butterfly net from the corner of the room, and brandishing it like a sword, she got closer to the woman.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

The woman didn't seemed at all worried about the pole being swung dangerously near her head. In fact, she laughed and gently caught it as it neared her, holding it tightly to keep it from moving.

"Oh, dear, this is just silly. Next time, try cricket bats." she said with another winning smile.

"Tell me who you are!" cried Amy.

"Oh, Amy, I'm just a time traveler. I was aiming for 2014, but sometimes the manipulator goes a bit wacky and sends me too early. I'll just pop out and you'll never even know I was here."

Amy's eyes widened at the mention of time travel.

"Time travel? You mean like the Doctor?"

The woman didn't answer, instead yanking back her sleeve to fiddle with something on her wrist.

"I don't understand. Who are you?"

"Oh, Amy." she said, hitting a button and disappearing.

Shaking her head, Amy shut the door again. She could have sworn that, just before she vanished, she had said a word, a word that sounded a whole lot like

"Spoilers!"


End file.
